Elwood meets Vidia
by blueflower1594
Summary: Did you all love Elwood in my first story? Would you like to see how he first fell head over heels for our Vidia? Prequel to "Vidia and Prilla's Monark Adventure."


**Hello everyone! I'm still working on my sequel to Vidia and Prilla's Monark Adventure, but how about a little prequel to hold you off? I got a lot of comments saying how they love Elwood, so how about a little story about how he met the love of his life? **

**Note: Vidia isn't mean yet. Obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I try believing hard enough, but I just don't own it!**

* * *

"Elwood! Look out!" Veronica shouted. But she was too late. Her pollen cloud rammed into the sparrowman. "AAAAAACHOOO!!!" he sneezed, violently. His friend Ronald, pushed his brown bangs from his face. "This is ridiculous! Veronica, did you seriously just lose ANOTHER pollen cloud?" Veronica glared at him. "It was an accident, slowpoke!" Ronald's glow turned red. "SLOWPOKE!?"

"GUYS! Chill!" Elwood cried out as he brushed the pollen from his clothes. "CHILL? How can we CHILL? We are the only three fast-flyers in existence and we can never get our jobs done!" The hot-tempered sparrowman said. "Well that's not MY fault, Ronald!" Veronica scowled.

"GUYS! Let's just stop blaming each other and pick up the pollen!" Elwood shouted. He was really the one that kept Veronica and Ronald on track. Those were the fast-flyers of Pixie Hallow. Sensitive yet brave Elwood, Hot-tempered and loud Ronald, and whiny and accusing Veronica, and they were…HORRIBLE at their jobs! They made fast-flying look like a useless talent. They always said it was because they could never hit that right amount of speed, but that just made it sound like they were making excuses for themselves.

Suddenly, a huge breeze blew by them. A special kind of breeze. "A new arrival!" Veronica shouted. "I'll guide it to the Pixie Well!" Ronald called. "You'll just lose him!" Veronica scowled. Ronald was about to retort when Elwood butted in. "I'LL guide it, seriously can two go ten seconds without fighting?" He took flight in the sky and flew to the laugh. Everyone in Pixie Hallow knew when a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy was born, and that was exactly what was happening now.

Something always represented the laugh(**A/N: LIKE FOR TINKERBELL IT WAS A DANDYLION SEED)** and with a little pixie dust, it became the fairy or sparrowman. Elwood heard a little girl's laugh off to the west and followed the sound. In the midst of the laugh, he saw a feather. A pink feather. He flew to catch the feather, but it really didn't take any effort. It seemed the feather was…_attracted _to him.  That was a little strange.. he thought. He shrugged it off and carried the feather to the well.

All the fairies of Pixie Hallow gathered at the well, excited to meet their new friend. They all cheered as Elwood presented the feather that would become the fairy or sparrowman. He placed it fondly at the center of the stage and took his seat next to Veronica and Ronald in the fast-flyers section. 'PLEASE, let it be a fast-flyer!" Veronica prayed. Elwood patted her on the shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up Veronica, we are a really rare talent." Fairies usually said that with pride but not him; he hated being around only two people with the same talent as him.

Everyone quieted down as a golden light appeared and their magnificent queen appeared. She had the same proud smile on her face she always had when a new fairy or sparrowman arrived. The fairies watched as Terence flew in with a bucket of pixie dust. Everyone held their breath as Terence poured the dust on the feather. Elwood shook his head. He didn't really know why people always got worked up due to a new fairy. So someone new was coming. So what? Most fairies had the same personality as the other. It wasn't like he didn't like making new friends, he just wished someone different would come around.

Terence stepped back as the fairy- yes it was a girl- stood up. Elwood nearly fell out of his seat. This wasn't a fairy, it was…an angel! She had long, long black-almost purple- hair, that reached her legs. Her eyebrows were arched just perfectly. Her lips were small and cherry red. She had long, slender, a little pale arms. She was wearing a long feather dress that reached below her knees. Her legs were long and slender and she had dainty little feet.

Elwood had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He couldn't explain it, but…he wanted her. He wanted to learn so much about her. He wanted to be WITH her. "Elwood, you're drooling." Ronald whispered. "I-I…"Elwood mumbled. Queen Clarion smiled at her. "Did you have a safe journey, little one?" The fairy looked around her. "Yeah, I think so." Her voice was scratchy with a hint of sassy. Magically, pedestals appeared from the ground.

A fairy from every talent placed a symbol on them. Elwood, with shaky hands, placed a little cloud of pollen on the pedestal. He locked eyes with the girl and froze. Her eyes were like dark sapphires. He made a gurgiling noise. She smiled and gave him a little wave. He gave her a toothy grin and sent her a little wave. The girl gave a little silent giggle. Elwood sighed, blissfull.

Clarion cleared her throat. "Um Elwood? You can take your seat now." Some of the fairies giggled as Elwood went back to his smile. "What are these for?" she asked. 'They will help you find your talent," the queen replied. The girl took a deep breath. She walked over to the flower pedestal. "No,no,no,no…" Elwood whispered. She tapped on it…it faded. "Yes!" Elwood whispered.

The fairy looked around for another try. Elwood wanted her to be a fast-flyer more than anything. She gazed at him, as if he would know wich one was her talent. He pointed towards the little pollen cloud, eagerly. She smiled and walked towards the cloud. "Please, please, please…" he prayed. "For someone who says we shouldn't get our hopes up, you sure are trying." Veronica whispered. Elwood glared at her.

The fairy tapped on the cloud. Suddenly, it began to glow. It glow grew until it nearly blinded the fairies. 'Wow, I never seen one glow that bright before!" Ronald laughed. "YES!!!" Elwood shouted. He stood up and pumped his fists in the air. "YES!! YES BABY, YES!!!" All the fairies looked at him. He gave them a nervous smile.

"What does this mean?" the fairy asked. "You're our fourth fast-flyer." The queen smiled. She flew over and spread pixie dust in her wings. "Fast-flyers, come greet your new friend: Vidia." Vidia. Even her name was beautiful. How badly he wanted to call her _his_ Vidia. Oh my dove, Elwood thought to himself, Am I ..Am I in love with this girl I haven't even talked to, yet? He flew over to her with the other fast-flyers. She gave him a smile. Elwood's heart skipped twenty beats. I guess there is such thing as love at first sight. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Veronica smiled. "It's nice to not be the only girl, anymore."

Vidia giggled. "I'm looking forward to working with you all." She said. "I'm Veronica." She smiled. "I'm Ronald." He shook hands with her. She looked Elwood. He cleared his throat. "I'm Elwood." He grabbed her hand. "Such, SUCH a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine." Vidia smiled. She tried to pull her hand away , but Elwood had a firm grip.

MAN, her hands are so soft. he thought. "Elwood." Veronica called. He cleared his throat and let go of her hand. "Um..You two go back to work, I'll show Vidia around." "WHAT!?" Veronica cried, outraged. "You think we're some.." Ronald covered her mouth. "SSsssshh! Can't you tell he's crushing big?" he whispered. "OOooohhh!!" Veronica said, in realization. They smiled and flew off.

Elwood gazed at this fairy. She was SO beautiful! He had to resist temptation to pull her in his arms. "Um…Elwood?" I love the way she says my name. "Elwood!" Vidia shouted. He snapped out of his daydream. "Um…sorry. Let's get you in better clothes." He showed her the four different lands-spring, summer, fall, and winter- and took her were the fast-flyers meet.

"I think I especially loved the Winter's Forest, Elwood." Vidia giggled. Elwood smiled and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's get you some clothes." He walked over to the wardrobe. "How about this?" Elwood pulled out a purple gown. Vidia frowned. "Is something wrong?" Elwood asked. Vidia tried to smile. "I know I was laughed in one…but I don't think I like dresses ." Elwood was surprised. All fairies wore dresses. **(Reminder Fawn hasn't been laughed yet)** "Um, I think we can turn this into pants." Elwood smiled.

He took some sissors and and cut a no sleeve shirt and a pair of pants. Vidia decided to accessorize and made a mini skirt out of feathers and cut some in her pants. "Go on and try it on," Elwood passed her the clothes. "Thank you." She went behind a curtain to get dressed. Elwood took the moment to take in what was happening, and sighed. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He felt his heart flutter every time she smiled at him. It was official: He was in love.

Sensitive yet practical Elwood fell in love with the new fairy. And he got to work with her every day. 'I'm done!' Vidia called. Elwood turned around and nearly fainted. She looked gorgeous in that outfit, and she had even pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. "How do I look? I don't look good unless you say I do!" She smiled.

Elwood was at a loss of words. "I love you." He said at last. Vidia's eyes went wide. "What!?" Elwood snapped out of his gaze. "I mean I love your outfit!" Vidia smiled. 'Thanks! So, are you going to teach me how to do my job, darling?" she said with much sincerity in the word 'darling.' Elwood's heart thumped like a drum. "C'mon, let's fly." Vidia nodded. Elwood blinked and she was gone.

"Where…" He flew after the trail of dust. "Vidia, where are you?" "Behind you." "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Elwood shrieked. Vidia giggled. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Elwood's glow turned orange from embarrassment. "NO! I was just….surprised." He looked her over. "How did you…fly…so fast?" Vidia shrugged. "It's…my talent, isn't it?" Elwood felt stupid. "Well…yes, but I didn't even see you go by!" Vidia looked at her feet. "Is that bad?" Elwood chuckled. "No…in fact you might be just the fairy we were looking for." Who I was looking for. He thought specifically.

He flew towards the ground and Vidia followed. "Vidia, fly around repeatedly to form a gust of wind, since you're new it might be hard to hold on to the cloud." But Vidia flew like she was a tornado herself and formed the biggest gust of wind Elwood had ever seen. "Vidia! You're flitterific!" Vidia gasped. "Really?" That broke her concentration and the gust of wind exploded. The strong wind knocked her off her feet and slammed her into Elwood.

Elwood gulped. Here was Vidia, lying on top of him. Their lips were just centimeters apart. Elwood pulled a strand of her black hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful." Vidia blushed. "Thanks, you're such a good friend, Elwood." Elwood felt a twinge of disappointment. So, she only likes me as a friend…Oh shut up Elwood! Just because YOU felt love at first sight, doesn't mean she has to!

Elwood helped Vidia stand up. "You're the fastest fast-flyer I've ever seen! Vidia, I can tell we are going to be wonderful…friends." Vidia smiled. "Hopefully, forever." Elwood gave her a fake smile.

Well, not forever Vidia. One day I hope we can be more. I love you, Vidia. And one day, I'll tell how I feel. One day. Maybe.

**11111111111111111**

**I'm working on the sequel. I just thought you guys would like some more Elwood and Vidia romance. Don't flame me, please! I thought it was cute! And really special to see Vidia when she first arrived. O.k, see you later!**


End file.
